


捡到一只托小妮

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: 现代都市架空，作者“玛玛哈哈”，原载于Sernando同人站Eternity
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres





	捡到一只托小妮

**Author's Note:**

> 现代都市架空，作者“玛玛哈哈”，原载于Sernando同人站Eternity

“对不起，我们不合适。”女孩歉然微笑。

说完转头离开，不再回头。

他们分手的路口喧闹依旧，各式各样的车驶过人走过，那是滚滚红尘该有的模样。闹街的嘈杂却淹没不了女孩细尖的嗓音，历经重重声波叠嶂清晰地传入了托雷斯耳中，那女孩走远后这讽刺的声音还余音绕梁。

托雷斯苦笑。三年的恋情就这样付诸流水，说是不合适，究其原因还不是那女孩心中有了别人。这样一想托雷斯心中也仅剩悲哀并无遗憾，逝去的感觉是如何挽留都找不回来的，与其拖着不如放手。

只是分手后的失败感避无可避，托雷斯看了看能和自己心情比阴沉的天色，决定还是回家。毕竟只有家，才是永久的温暖港湾。

从分手的地方回家要坐七八站地铁。由于是闹市，地铁里上演了人挤人的盛况，托雷斯好不容易挤进地铁，然后有些幸灾乐祸地看着没挤进来的人在车窗外望着驶去的地铁兴叹。

他平时当然不是这样的人，只是今天他觉得自己实在太过不幸所以才四处寻找比自己更不幸的人以找些心理安慰。

只是他没想到他的不幸还没有结束。

地铁行驶了三站，托雷斯渐渐闻到一种很奇异的香味。由于还沉浸在方才的悲伤气氛中无法挣脱，他也没有注意这香味究竟从何而来，当他感觉到有些头晕时才发现自己四肢都酥酥麻麻的没有丝毫力道。凭着仅剩的意识环顾四周，他看见身边一个形容猥琐肤色黝黑的男人正在对着自己不怀好意地笑。

托雷斯立刻明白自己发生了什么事，他想要呼喊，可是瞬间脸色苍白——那香味让他的嗓子发不出任何声音，这时候连求救都成了一种奢望，只能徒劳地等着那个猥琐的坏人把自己带走，然后......他不敢再往下想。

地铁门打开了。

托雷斯感到自己的肩膀被人搭住，软绵绵的身体被拖着往外走。他回头看了一眼，那个猥琐大叔还在原地。

他......他还有帮凶！

托雷斯感到绝望蔓延，在这种情况下自己连一个人都对付不了，更别说两个以上的人了。他努力开了口，声音嘶哑而颤抖：“求求你，放了我，我......我给你钱......”

托雷斯感到身边的男子笑了一下，但并不答话，依旧拉着他往前走。

他转过了头，想看清楚男人长什么样子，以便以后报警。

男人也正饶有趣味地盯着他看。

托雷斯这才发现男人长得十分英俊，年纪可能比自己还要小上个一两岁，衣着打扮也十分体面，完全看不出是个做坏事的人。

看了一眼便把头移开，那男人玩味的目光像要把他全身上下都扒光，让他的脸颊滚烫，再也无法与之对视。

托雷斯悲哀地想，那些词叫什么来着，衣冠禽兽对吧，道貌岸然对吧，用在这人身上还真是再合适不过！

与此同时，男人已经拎着他走到了地铁站的洗手间。洗手间在地铁上最偏僻的一角，平时几乎没什么人，也没有人会注意到洗手间里发生了什么。托雷斯听到自己内心深处的哀鸣：完了，这还真是个杀人越货劫财劫色的好地方。

托雷斯的担心是有道理的。从小就被人夸长得比女孩子还漂亮，无论是男是女都忍不住对他多看上几眼，走在大街上属于回头率百分之两百的那种。刚才自己已经说了能给他钱，他却不理会，那他要的岂不是......

这个想法他几乎想立刻死掉，如果在一个肮脏的地铁站卫生间，同是身为男人的自己被一个衣冠禽兽男那啥了，那让自己还怎么做人啊。正在寻思着如何一头撞死，或者撞晕也行，一股冷水就从脑袋上浇了下来。

“喂，你干什么！”突如其来的袭击让托雷斯几乎叫出声来，可马上嘴里被呛得都是冰冷的自来水。

男人按着他的头大约浇了十几秒种，才把水龙头关上，声音温柔而礼貌：“好些了没有。”

托雷斯站起了身，被男人这样一说，才发觉虽然身上还是软弱无力，头脑却清醒了不少。男人见浇冷水起了效果，从包里拿出了一瓶矿泉水：“喝点水吧，可以稀释一下‘那个东西’。”

见托雷斯有些迟疑，男人微微一笑：“如果这水放了什么，我刚才也不会把你浇清醒了。”

“你......你不是坏人？”托雷斯喝水时眨着眼睛问男人。他的声音有气无力，眼睛却分外漂亮有神，几乎让人移不开眼。

男人失笑：“你是不是很希望我是坏人？”

托雷斯摇了摇头：“当然不！”

“你能走回家吗？要不要我送你？”

“不......不用，谢谢你。”虽然很感激这男人，托雷斯想到自己狼狈的样子尽收他眼底就忍不住脸上一阵烧，只想快快忘记今天所发生的一切。

男人也没有勉强他，却是说了一句：“你还没问我名字呢。”

“为什么要问？”虽然眼前的男人长得很帅，而且几乎可以算是自己的救命恩人，但托雷斯并不打算和他再有深交。这大概是他出生以来最倒霉的日子，过了今天，他要把这所有，包括路口的分手，地铁上的遇人不淑与眼前这个男人的相救都抛进记忆的洪流，不再想起。

“这样才能向我道谢嘛。”

“可是，可是我已经说过谢谢了啊。”

“你就不打算回报我？”男人笑得眯起了眼睛，不知为何眼前金发的漂亮男子让他很想调戏一番。

明显从那笑容里读出了不怀好意，托雷斯警惕地往后退了退：“你......你想要什么？”

“你能给我什么？”

“钱？”

男人摇了摇头，说道：“这样吧，告诉我你的名字。”

托雷斯小心翼翼地问：“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“......费尔南多?托雷斯。”

男人伸出了手：“塞尔吉奥?拉莫斯。幸会。”

听到这个名字，托雷斯被震惊得几乎昏倒。就算眼前这个人怎么样年轻英俊气度不凡，他也没能把他和M市年纪轻轻就成为首富的传奇男子挂钩。不过托雷斯向来不喜欢那些家缠万贯的人，认为他们是仗势欺人的典型，总是不可一世地以为钱可以买到一切。

怪不得眼前这男子从一开始就对自己如此有压迫感呢。

托雷斯只得快快和男人告了别，乘上下一班地铁。 

如果说这天让托雷斯理解到“祸不单行”的含义，那么第二天他只能期待事不过三。因为看来他的厄运并没有结束，有延续下去的趋势。

事情起始于他到办公室的那一刻，向来在办公室里低调做人的托雷斯发现此时同事无不用同情的目光看向他，一双双眼睛里似是可怜似是幸灾乐祸，甚是诡异。刚坐下，办公室主任就笑眯眯地迎了上来：“Nando啊，你来啦⋯⋯经理有点事找你。”

“⋯⋯哦。”虽然预感到没什么好事，托雷斯还是乖乖地起身进了经理办公室。

经理一脸皮笑肉不笑，声音让人直起鸡皮疙瘩：“Nando，你知道，最近公司有点困难，养不起那么多人。所以⋯⋯公司的决定也是万不得已。”

托雷斯绝对算不上聪明绝顶，不过这番话其中的意思还是听得清楚明白。说到底就是两个字：裁员。而平时兢兢业业却不谙公司内部明争暗斗的自己不幸成为牺牲品中的一个。

“经理⋯⋯”托雷斯几乎想哀求他留下自己，但经理不由分说，一封解雇信塞在了他手里，旁边还飘着几张钞票：“这是这个月的薪水，按照日子结算的。”

简直是丝毫不给他后路。托雷斯愤愤地想。不过在这个社会你若是跟当权者讲人情，显然会有不少人劝你再回学校多修炼几年。

这道理他了解。所以再没说什么，他收拾了自己的东西，离开了这曾经供给他生活来源的地方。身后一地惋惜祝福究竟是真心还是客套，也不想再理会分毫。

检查了一下没什么特别贵重的物品，托雷斯把从办公室带出的东西悉数扔进了垃圾桶，以发泄心中的怨怒，当然其中包括那封解雇信。这天从小是乖巧的他破天荒地第一次没有直接回家，拿着手中几张大钞挥霍一个白天，待到所剩无几时，夜幕也渐渐降临。

依旧没有归意。他知道无论发生什么父母可能还是会安慰他包容他，可是他不知被恋人甩了被公司解雇昨天还差点被坏人拐走的没用的自己有什么颜面再去面对他们。

学人买醉，自幼连网吧都未曾涉足的托雷斯始终踏不出跨入酒吧的那一步，便在便利店买了几瓶酒，独自在街头晃荡。

夜色愈发深沉，街上的行人逐渐稀少，到最后几乎只剩下托雷斯和流浪猫。

托雷斯半睁着眼坐在路边，一只通体洁白的小猫依偎了上来，伶俐的模样甚是可爱，靠着他的腿蹭啊蹭：“喵呜~喵呜~”

即使托雷斯当时煞是烦心，但还是被这毛茸茸的小东西可怜兮兮的样子惹得忍不住伸手抚摸：“小猫乖⋯⋯”

“喵呜⋯⋯”

看到这小畜生瞪着的无辜眼神，托雷斯不禁感叹：“是不是做人有时候还不如做猫，除了吃睡什么都不知道，更是没有烦心事⋯⋯”

“喵呜⋯⋯”

“小猫啊，你说我该怎么办，是不是该像你一样就这么混混日子算了⋯⋯”

“喵呜⋯⋯”

完全沉浸在不知和自己还是和猫咪对话中的托雷斯丝毫没有意识到电闪雷鸣的天色，直到倾盆大雨降下他才发现连天公都和他作对。

小猫怕雨水，一溜烟跑得没了影，只剩下在雨中避闪不及的托雷斯。

好像全身已经湿透了，再找地方躲也没有意义。

托雷斯想回家了，不过这个时间段公车早已经不开，而身上的钱也几乎都被用来买酒，现在剩下的打的都不够用。

这时一辆黑色的跑车停在了他眼前，车灯穿过重重雨幕打在了他身上，让他感到了些许温暖。

车门被打开。一个男人从车上走了下来，打伞走到他身前。

这男人竟然是⋯⋯塞尔吉奥?拉莫斯？！

待确认自己并没有看错，托雷斯几乎是惊叫了起来：“怎么又是你？”为什么，为什么一连碰到这男人两次都没什么好事，为什么自己每次狼狈不堪的窘迫模样都会被他尽收眼底？

拉莫斯没有回答他的问题，伸手想要扶他起来：“上车吧，再这样下去会着凉。”

恶狠狠地拍开他的手：“才不要你管！”

拉莫斯惋惜地摇了摇头：“我觉得自己才不如一只猫呢。你对流浪猫尚且那么温柔，对我却这样凶。”

“你⋯⋯你连这个都听到了？”一想到自己和猫咪对话的傻样都被他瞧见，托雷斯羞恼更甚。

“那怪不得我。我之前恰巧路过这里，只是你没有发现。后来我开车离开，却没想到下了雨，想到你便又折了回来。”这番话倒是实话，不过拉莫斯也承认若是换了别人他可不一定会折回，毕竟他不是同情心泛滥的那类人。

被这番话说得无言以对，托雷斯刚想拒绝说自己可以回家，拉莫斯又打断道：“你知不知道你现在看上去充满情趣？”说罢意味深长地眼神流连在托雷斯的身体上。

起初不明白他在说什么，一低头，托雷斯脸“刷”的一下红透了：自己今天穿了白色的衬衫，一经淋雨就像穿了透视装，偏偏眼前那男人有情色意味的眼神还不肯放过自己的身体。

“你⋯⋯色狼！”托雷斯咬牙切齿道，双臂环紧身体。

“咦，都是男人你怕什么？”

“我⋯⋯冷不行啊！”

拉莫斯看着眼前害羞又倔强的男子，无奈地笑：“快上车吧，我撑伞的手好酸。”

托雷斯终于妥协，在后座捡了个反光镜看不清楚的地方坐下，并努力把注意力从拉莫斯身上移开到欣赏这跑车如何豪华上。当他心中暗暗把这车的性能和外观都赞叹一遍后才蓦然想起自己没有告诉拉莫斯家里地址，而这车仍在不停行驶——这是要把自己带到哪里？

“喂，你知不知道我家在哪里？”

“不知道。你说吧。”

托雷斯报完一串自己家的地址后，却发现拉莫斯根本没有掉转方向盘，只是笑道：“我记下了。”

“你记下了还不转方向？这条路不对。”

“是你自己告诉我你家地址的。我又没说要去你家。”

托雷斯一愣，本能地问道：“那去哪里？”

“我家。” 

“你⋯⋯你放我下来，我才不要去你家！”两次接触让托雷斯了解到眼前这男人并不是歹徒，但也绝非正人君子一类。无名之火和些许惊慌失措从心中涌上，气他不顾自己想法随心所欲，怕他真的对自己做出什么事来。两种情绪交杂错综，让原本饱含怒意的一句拒绝都没什么分量。

拉莫斯自如地控制方向盘，不紧不慢地说道：“放你下来是没问题。只是现在放你下去，你也回不了家。”

被这话一语惊醒，托雷斯才发现窗外的景致一片陌生，阡陌纵横之间竟只有拉莫斯的车在行驶，没有其他任何人和交通工具的影子。

雨一直下，打在路边枝叶繁茂的树枝上沙沙作响，摇曳不已，有些甚至俯下身擦过车窗，白天的郁郁葱葱在下大雨的黑夜变得可怖而有侵略性，好在车内橘黄色的暖灯让他心中有了片刻安宁。

拉莫斯说得没错，现在放自己下去，也回不了家。求他送自己回家当然更不可能。只能祈祷他不要真的对自己做什么。

叹了口气，托雷斯调整了坐姿，认命地窝在后座里。

大约二十分钟后，车在一栋外观精致的别墅前停了下来。拉莫斯一手撑伞另一手打开后座的门，微笑着对托雷斯道：“下车吧。”

步入别墅，周遭所见比想象中的更为奢侈豪华。别具一格的装潢设计配上顶级的家具，在偌大的空间中华丽却又别有一番典雅之美。四处都洁净得不染纤尘，让在外面呆了一天此时浑身湿透的托雷斯感到格格不入——自己完全不属于这样的世界。

拉莫斯的轻声在他耳边道：“去洗个澡吧，别着凉了。随便找个房间都有独立卫浴。”

“哦。”木然应答，却并不动身，托雷斯手拉着衣下摆，有些窘迫地看着拉莫斯。

“怎么了？”看着托雷斯就差拿块手绢咬在嘴里模样，拉莫斯不禁心情大好。

“⋯⋯衣服。”

“噢⋯⋯”拉莫斯几乎要笑出声来，“你先去洗吧，我一会儿帮你送进来。”

“不要！你先给我我再去洗。”还送进来，这人想干什么？

拉莫斯拗不过他，无奈回房从自己衣橱取出一套睡意和一些别的衣物给托雷斯：“睡衣是我的，你应该也合身；内裤是新的，尽管放心。”

托雷斯一把拿过衣服，逃似得找了间离拉莫斯房间远远的卧房，进去后便把门锁上。

纯棉的睡意穿在身上没有任何不舒适，意料之中的刺鼻熏香气味也没有出现在衣服上，只有被洗干净后充足阳光晒过的味道，和家中妈妈手洗过的是同样的温馨香气。

才心满意足地吹干头发，托雷斯就听到敲门声：“我可以进来吗？”

拉莫斯突然地敲门让他心下有些慌乱，定了定神道：“有什么事？还是我出来吧。”

一开门，便愣住了。他先看到的是男人温柔如水的眼神，不同之前调笑时眼中的揶揄；然后就闻到扑鼻的牛奶醇香。

“睡前喝牛奶，有助于睡眠。”拉莫斯这样说着，同时把手中的牛奶递给了托雷斯。

这次托雷斯没有拒绝，顺服地拿过牛奶，一小口一小口地把温暖的那乳白色的香浓液体喝光，舔了舔嘴角，把空杯子还给了拉莫斯。

“好眠。”拉莫斯带上门时道了晚安。

“⋯⋯你也是。”托雷斯发现自己大脑有些运转不过来。

沾了床托雷斯立刻就有了睡意，一是这床是前所未有的舒服，二是今天游荡了一天实在是身心俱疲，便把那些不顺心的事都抛在了脑后，任由身体和意识陷入软软的床垫中。

第二天的天气一改昨晚的疾风骤雨，是M市最多见的艳阳天。

托雷斯睡到自然醒，换好衣服后走出睡了一夜的卧室，看见拉莫斯正在张罗早餐。

瞪着满满一大桌子营养早餐，托雷斯瞠目结舌：“你会做早餐？”

拉莫斯笑笑：“有什么不会的。”

托雷斯羞愧得想找个地缝钻下去。人家这种事业有成的富二代大少爷都会做家务，而自己活了二十几年，除了衣来伸手饭来张口还会什么？

早餐的味道还出奇得好，不知是他饿了还是别的什么原因，反正这事实更让托雷斯无地自容。

用完餐后拉莫斯礼貌地问他：“送你去工作还是回家？”

听到这问题托雷斯有些无精打采：“回家。我昨天被解雇了。”

“⋯⋯难怪你昨天那么晚还在街上喝酒。”

托雷斯苦笑。

“那你打算怎么办？”

“啊？什么怎么办？”托雷斯没听懂他的问题。

“我是说，我可以为你安排新的⋯⋯”

“不要。”托雷斯断然拒绝他的盛情，他心里清楚这男人虽然对自己好，但终究是有些别有用心，况且自己和他不是一个世界的人，要不是昨天的意外遇见，自己一辈子都不会在这样奢华的地方住上一晚。既然罅隙不可避免，这男人自己还是⋯⋯少见为妙，更不可再受他的一点好。

“⋯⋯送我回家吧。”也许是意识到自己刚才的话太过强硬，托雷斯柔和了语气，又恰到好处地拉开了两人的距离，“谢谢你。”

一路上，两人相对无言，各自默默地想着自己的心事。 

托雷斯在家中待了一天，也不敢对父母说自己失去了工作，只说是今天休假，心想着等找到新工作就能蒙混过去。

谁知第二天早上来了个莫名其妙的电话，竟然是前天解雇自己的部门经理打来的，语气与那天判若两人，煞是小心翼翼：“喂，是Nando吗？”

“⋯..是。”虽然心中尚有怒火没有平息，托雷斯还不至于立刻把电话挂掉。

“你⋯⋯有没有找到新工作？”

“没有。”

对方似乎是松了一口气：“那你现在过来，我给你复职加薪。”

托雷斯怀疑自己的耳朵出了毛病。在他要求对方把话重复一遍后听到的答案依然不变，又想了想今天不是愚人节，几乎把电话摔了跳起来：“我这就来！”

挂了电话，想想自己还真没骨气，不过在这社会你得学会低头，毕竟混口饭吃比什么都重要。

只是他始终没想明白经理吃错了什么药，不仅让他回来，对他还毕恭毕敬的，像自己是他的上司。

答案在几天后终于水落石出。

经理过来对他说，公司和一个大的企业有项目合作，对方指明要托雷斯担任本公司代表，否则就取消合作关系。

本来这也没什么，但那经理又多嘴地说了一句：“那人对你真是上心啊⋯⋯”说完意味深长地看着托雷斯。

托雷斯心里忽然“咯噔”一下，隐约明白了这是怎么回事。

猜想在见到拉莫斯的那一刻被证实。

表面上不动声色地完成了一系列合作签约等工作任务，托雷斯心中的积怨和委屈也到达了前所未有的程度：凭什么有些人仗着有权有势就能随意安排别人的生活，看着可怜的人在挣扎然后给一点施舍很有趣很好玩吗？

感觉自己就像只小猫，被放在了那人的股掌之间，逃脱不开。

可是总是要逃开的。这样的霸道和给予会把他的自尊一点一点消磨殆尽，让他逐渐失去自我。

不，不要这样！他要他自己的生活，要做简单的有烦恼的Fernando，他讨厌别人帮他安排一切！

借着拉莫斯提出想请他吃晚饭的机会，托雷斯心中把要跟他说的话想得明明白白清清楚楚。而那人却没有看透托雷斯心中的想法，直为了他答应自己的晚饭之邀而高兴。

拉莫斯把地点选在了M市最好的餐厅，托雷斯没有心情品味美食，只是胡乱点了一些，然后深深吸了口气。借着上菜的空隙，托雷斯镇定了心情，神情严肃地看着对面的人：“拉莫斯先生，我有话要说。”

“正好，Nando，我也有话要对你说。”

虽然这称呼和拉莫斯的反应让托雷斯有些惊异，但这还是没有影响他的原计划。再次深呼吸，鼓足勇气开口道：“拉莫斯先生，我想，能不能请你以后不要再插足我的生活？虽然我只是个普通的青年，没你那么有本事，但也没糟糕到需要别人施舍的程度。工作是你帮我找回来的我很感激，但有些事⋯⋯实在没必要。”

托雷斯说完后，没有听到任何应答。两人之间的空气似乎也在瞬间冰凝，他意识到了自己一番话把气氛推入怎样的尴尬。可是他不后悔说出来。

怯怯地抬头看那人的表情，那双曾经调笑曾经温柔的眼睛此时深邃得看不见底，里面的东西复杂得让托雷斯有些害怕。

“说完了？”

托雷斯点了点头。

“那可以听我说了？”

没有再给他点头或是摇头的机会，拉莫斯认真地注视着他，接着说道：“我想告诉你的是，我这样帮你，不是因为我想安排什么控制什么，而是因为我喜欢你。说得直白一点，就是我在追求你。”

短短一句话，托雷斯过了半分钟才将它逐字消化，而后明白过来：他是在对自己⋯⋯表白！

他之前有猜想过拉莫斯的各种反应，却单单没有料想到这一种。

木然地看着对面英俊的脸庞，托雷斯冷冷地挤出了一句话：“我不喜欢你。”

对面人的眼睛里一闪而过受伤的神情，让托雷斯瞬间后悔。他是那样优秀那样完美那样骄傲的人啊，应该永远是满足的充满笑意的，怎么会出现这样的表情？

可是不这么说，又能怎样？这样的人自己惹不起，所谓爱情在富家少爷的眼里无不是一个游戏，开始时热衷于此，待到另一方弥足深陷时这些少爷们永远可以冷静抽离，然后冷眼看另一方苦苦挣扎。

不忍想象那时候的自己，托雷斯把刚才的话又重复了一遍，加重了语气：“我不喜欢你，将来也不可能会喜欢你！”

说罢便不敢再看他的表情，转身逃离了饭店。 

第二天的生活恢复了风平浪静，拉莫斯没有再找什么“合作代表人”之类的奇怪借口见他，像是那番话起了效果，他还给他工作生活的宁静和自由。

掩埋起心底略微的不知所以的失望，托雷斯心中的如释重负还是占了上风。

只是他低估了拉莫斯高估了自己。那人认准的事又怎可轻易放弃？

下班后托雷斯还没出公司大门，一辆熟悉的黑色跑车就进入视线，车主人带着一脸阳光少年的笑容，比跑车本身还引人注目得多。

托雷斯气结，都和他说清楚了，这人又来干什么？

打定主意不去理他，自己出公司搭上公车回了家。

接下来的几天，下班后所见日日如此。托雷斯索性绕道走，只是自己都没有注意到走出工作大楼的第一件事就是四散目光搜寻一辆黑色跑车，几天以来已成为习惯。

一晃一个月过去了。

托雷斯并不是非常敏感的人，但也渐渐注意到同事们看他的眼神越来越诡异，有的带着讨好有的带着揶揄，也有带着羡慕和嫉妒的。起先不以为意，直到有一天一个关系还不错的同事悄悄在他耳边说：“哎Nando，底下那辆每天都来的跑车，是来接你的吧？”

托雷斯斜了他一眼：“你看我有上去过么？”

“可是有人这么说⋯⋯”

这下托雷斯心底有些着急。谣言止于智者什么的根本就不可信，况且看周围一张张泛泛之辈的嘴脸大概也没什么智者，最最重要的是，这个八卦根本就不是什么谣言，总有一天会像捅破的马蜂窝般四处传播呈现无法挽回的趋势。

他决定把这种情况扼杀在摇篮里。反正他和那个人本来就没关系。

当天下班后，他第一次走向了那辆往日避之不及的黑色跑车，车中的男人还是那样神定气闲的笑容，一双大大的墨镜遮住了男人看他的眼神。

托雷斯刚想说什么，拉莫斯截断了他：“上来说吧？我送你回家。”

“不，我就在这里说，说完就走。能不能请你以后别再来了。”

拉莫斯莞尔：“不能。”

托雷斯心里感叹这人脸皮之厚，表面上不动声色冷冷问道：“为什么？”

“你不能阻止我追求你。”

“你⋯⋯”托雷斯气结，小雀斑瞬间被红晕染成了粉色，却站在那里对这句霸道的话无言以对。

“我喜欢你。”

“你知道什么是喜欢？我和一个人在一起三年，她还是离开了我；你第一次说这句话时我们才认识三天，你就可以那么轻易地说喜欢？”

“喜欢是一种感觉，和时间无关。”

“不喜欢也是一种感觉，我不喜欢你也不想再见到你！”

这是他第几次在那人面前落荒而逃？似乎每一次都是这样，被逼得无处可躲，只能用强硬的话语拒绝他对自己的好，因为理智明明白白告诉自己不要和他再有瓜葛。

可是那失落又是从何而来？

托雷斯躺在床上用枕头盖住自己的脸，让自己不要再去想这些有的没的了，不过是萍水相逢，不过是长得帅了点，不过是⋯⋯明天一切都会恢复遇见他之前的原状。

迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，他不知道自己连在梦里都蹙着眉头。 

第二天下班走出办公大楼，托雷斯的视线里空荡荡的，熟悉的跑车，熟悉的人，都没有出现。

心居然也突然变得空荡荡的。

在发现这一点时托雷斯被自己吓了一跳，怎么会这样？和那人有牵扯的日子结束了，自己不应该开心才对么？

无论他怎么分散注意力，预想中的如释重负的好心情并没有到来。

大概就是⋯⋯失去一个朋友之后心中有些不舍吧。毕竟相识一场，也担得起朋友这两个字。

拖着疲惫的身子和自己都控制不了的心回了家，迎来的是铁门紧锁。

按了很久的门铃都没人来开门，托雷斯蓦然想起今天早上母亲有提过晚上要和父亲去个什么地方，让他自己解决晚饭。

颓然叹气，托雷斯只能折返车站，心中对晚饭去哪里吃、吃什么，接着去哪里消磨时间并没有什么全盘计划，随便找辆车便跳了上去。

汽车开了三十分钟左右，周围的景物都没有勾起他下车的欲望。

又行了两站，托雷斯看着不断倒退的景致，心中忽然泛起了异样。

那些建筑，那些店铺，那些广告牌⋯⋯为什么都那样熟悉却又陌生？

他想到了一个月前的一个雨夜。就是在这里，夜深人静时他喝得狼狈不堪，又遇大雨瓢泼，接着那个人毫无预兆地出现了在他眼前。然而现在虽然身在此地，场景却是陌生的——那日是深更半夜，街上无人无车，也没有嘈杂喧闹；而现在才晚上六点，正是最热闹的时候，熙熙攘攘的人群和街上的车争抢黄灯时间，电视墙正在播报着当日新闻，直播员的声音却被掩埋在汽车喇叭声中，而一个个**都忙不过来。

同一个地方，就算是截然不同的情景，他依然可以清楚地记得那天的每一个细节。

托雷斯鬼使神差地下了车，在人群中漫无目的地穿梭，却总是不知道自己在寻觅什么。

中心的花坛，他记得那时自己当日坐着灌醉自己的地方，不知那只流浪猫是否还在？他四处找了一圈没有找到，失望地坐在花坛边的长椅上。

一只白色的小畜生悄悄从花丛里溜了出来，跳上了他的腿：“喵呜~”

托雷斯眼睛一亮：“原来你还在啊。”

“喵呜~”猫咪乖巧地蹭着他，和当日一样。

陪猫咪玩了一会儿，以为自己看见猫儿会一散心中的阴霾，可是这治愈效果竟然比想象中差了很多。

终于是无法自欺欺人，托雷斯苦笑：自己等的根本不是一只猫，而是一个人。

可是那个人已经被自己赶走，再也不会出现了。

托雷斯不知道自己的坏心情竟然是这样明显，连母亲都有所察觉。

看着儿子心事重重的模样，做妈妈的心里担心：“Nando啊，你最近怎么了？”

“没，没事⋯⋯”千万不能让妈妈再为自己操劳了。

可是母亲毕竟是母亲，才过了几天，她就做出了托雷斯没想到的事。

这天他下班回家刚坐在餐桌旁，母亲就笑眯眯地凑上来说：“Nando啊，妈妈今天帮你报了一个名。”

托雷斯起先不以为意，顺口答道：“报了啥？”

“你不是一个多月前和女朋友分手了么？妈妈帮你在电视台的那个相亲节目里报名了，看看能不能找到合适的。”

“嗯⋯⋯什么？！”等听清楚母亲每一个字后，托雷斯差点从凳子上摔下去。这个相亲节目在当地无人不知无人不晓，经常有四五十岁的中年妇女在电视机前看得津津有味外加评头论足。据说是抄袭自远方天朝魔都的一档相亲节目《相约星期六》，M市电视台除了把六对男女增加到九对外别的都大同小异（其实是作者在抄袭= =）。

“儿子你别这么激动嘛⋯⋯”

“我⋯⋯@##@¥¥%”这哪里是激动，分明就是无言以对。

强撑着最后一口气问了一句：“什么时候？”

母亲继续笑眯眯：“这个星期六。”

彻底瘫倒。 

每天数着日子希望时间走得慢一点，但星期六还是如期到来。

托雷斯被母亲一打扮，本来就长得很漂亮的男人此时看上去更是万里挑一的龙凤之选。

无奈地到了电视台现场，坐到抽到的9号男嘉宾席位上，那花枝招展的女主持人已经像他投来了惊艳的目光。

打量了一下对面的女嘉宾，就算没什么倾城之色，最差的那个也算的上是五官端正，估计自己母亲会很满意吧。最漂亮的那个当属坐在自己对面的9号女嘉宾，长得唇红齿白娇小玲珑，一看就是做女朋友的首选。

只是托雷斯毫无兴趣。随意转头看了一下和自己坐在同一排的男嘉宾，忽然惊得差点叫出声来。

这是怎么回事！他怎么在这里！

坐在四号男嘉宾席上的，赫然是塞尔吉奥?拉莫斯。依旧是整理得时尚潇洒的长发披肩，带着慵懒的笑容，一副英俊无匹的样子。

他⋯⋯以他的身份要什么大家闺秀名门之后没有，何必到这种节目上来现眼。难道是名门玩多了想换换口味？

想到这里不由得咬牙切齿：这个死色狼，前几天还说喜欢自己！

而此时对面的女嘉宾们只看见9号男嘉宾席上那个异常漂亮的男人脸一阵白一阵红一阵咬牙切齿，却没有对任何女嘉宾看上一眼。

节目如期开始。不得不说这个时代的美女们十分有经济头脑，对于对面相貌出众的9号和4号男嘉宾在几番纠结之后都涌向了4号——嫁给个富二代才是王道！

4号男嘉宾悠然挑选扑上来的众美女作为搭档，而9号男嘉宾不自觉地在一边磨牙。

待4号挑走那个娇媚的9号女嘉宾后，剩下的女人们不出所料都扑向了托雷斯。托雷斯随便选了一个，继续咬牙。

到了节目的第二个环节，游戏环节。

今天的游戏主题是吃香蕉，要求是通过一系列障碍之后咬在男女嘴里的香蕉不断，并且两端被吃掉得越多越好。

前三组都无可圈可点之处，任务完成得规规矩矩，被打出的分数也是九十六、九十七这样的平均分。到了第四组拉莫斯出场时，全场掌声雷动，而男主角依旧保持了迷人的笑容应对所有人的欢迎。

讨厌，笑那么开心干嘛，不就是和个美女吃香蕉嘛，用得着这样吗。托雷斯咬着嘴唇想道。

欢呼声中，只见一个伟岸一个娇俏的身影相拥着在障碍物中通过得轻松自如，那根香蕉越来越短，男女主角的眼神交流也愈发多了。

哼，嘴都快碰到了⋯⋯看那评分人会不会给你们满分！托雷斯这样想着，完全没有注意到身旁的美女在拉他的衣袖：“托雷斯先生，托雷斯先生⋯⋯”

“啊什么事？”托雷斯窘迫地转身看身边和自己搭档的美女。

“我们要不要排练一下？”美女娇羞地说道。

“啊⋯⋯这个⋯⋯”

结果自然是心不在焉的托雷斯和他可怜的搭档无论怎样努力都无法达到前人的高度，被打了全场最低分。

托雷斯悻悻地回到自己座位上，心想这个游戏真是恼人。

然后是自由交谈环节。托雷斯眼睁睁地看着拉莫斯游走在万花丛中和哪个女嘉宾都能搭上话，而一向不善言辞的自己此时更是没什么心思去和女嘉宾发展关系，再次体会到了如坐针钻的感觉。

不时有美女过来关心他：“托雷斯先生，你是不是身体不好啊，怎么脸色那么差？”

“没事。”也顾不上自己的态度了，冷冰冰地回绝了女孩们的好意。

总算这要命的二十分钟过去了。中场休息的到来也就意味着再过一会儿要进入终极配对的环节。托雷斯眼角余光瞄着长发男人的一举一动，心中猜测着他最后会选择谁。

男人并没有看他，嘴角含笑，仿佛一切都在他算计之内。

女主人换了一套更为卖弄风情的礼服出场，同时也预告了压轴环节的开始。

为了节省时间，这个环节被做了改动：所有男女嘉宾同时按动自己面前1——9数字其中之一作为选择，然后看有没有两情相悦的对子，若是有就算是成功。

令人尴尬的场景出现了。男嘉宾除了托雷斯都作出了不甚一致的选择，看来每个人都有自己的心仪对象，托雷斯则是选择了弃权；而看对面的女嘉宾，居然都不约而同地按下了一个数字：4 。这可是节目自开办以来从未遇到过的胜景。

4号男嘉宾又如何作选择呢？所有人都清楚地看到，他面前亮着的那个数字是9 。一瞬间各种目光向托雷斯对面的9号姑娘投去，有羡慕，有嫉妒，还有自叹不如⋯⋯9号姑娘娇羞地低着头，通红的脸蛋难掩心中的喜悦。

托雷斯感到一种难以驱赶的失意，心中明白这是何原因，却对结局无能为力。

主持人激动亢奋的声音宣布了这场相亲闹剧的结果：“那么，今天我们的节目中，一对情侣顺利产生，他们就是4号男嘉宾塞尔吉奥?拉莫斯先生和9号女嘉宾——“

“错了。”拉莫斯忽然起身打断了女主持。

女主持虽然惊诧，但临场应变能力极好：“您选择的的确是9号。”

拉莫斯叹了口气：“可是我心仪的不是9号女嘉宾，而是9号男嘉宾。”说罢转过头，意味深长地看着托雷斯瞪大了眼睛说不出话来的模样。眼中是期许，是温柔，还有一些闪着光可是又道不明是什么的东西。

全场包括电视机前的观众哗然。 

托雷斯只感到脑袋“嗡”的一声，刹那间一片空白，周围的那些眼神和语言仿佛来自于另一个世界，步步逼向他，让他不由自主想逃。

那个男人，那个男人怎么可以这样！在众目睽睽之下万千人目光注视之中说那么胆大的话！这下可好了，自己父母会怎么想自己，自己亲朋好友会怎么想自己⋯⋯光是一想到那些熟悉的人像自己投来异样的眼神，就恨不得羞愤致死⋯⋯再也不敢看在场观众的反应，托雷斯转身就跑了出去。

“这是直播⋯⋯喂⋯⋯”女主持人花容失色，但显然慢了一步，跑得飞快的托雷斯已经消失在他的视线里。

信号还没来得及被切断，又一个身影像风一般跟着跑出去。

就在大家还没对那番大胆告白惊叹完时，四号男嘉宾席位和九号男嘉宾席位上已经空了，只剩下面面相觑的六男九女。

女主持在一片喧闹中清了清嗓子：“下面我们继续看剩下的男女嘉宾的选择⋯⋯”

拉莫斯找到托雷斯的时候他正一个人怔怔地站在M市电视台附近的河岸，一脸无助地望着远方。夜风吹拂起他的头发，金色的发丝在莫测的黑夜里飞扬，时而遮住了他美丽的脸庞，时而让拉莫斯看见那双眸子里的茫然。

“Nando⋯⋯”他轻轻靠近他，“我错了⋯⋯我不该那么冲动那么高调，可是我参加这个节目一直只想着怎么和你在一起，一想到你有可能在我面前找到个女朋友就难过得想摧毁一切。”

托雷斯没理睬他，依旧是那样的表情，那样的彷徨失措。

“第一次见你的时候，只是觉得你特别漂亮。后来在晚上无意撞见你和猫咪的对话，我才发现你是特殊的，自己想抱你的冲动那么强烈⋯⋯后来就一直忘不了你，可以说是日思夜想，我⋯⋯”

前方的男人依旧没有说话。

拉莫斯停止了滔滔不绝的话语，苦笑自己这次是真的栽在这个男子手上了。他掩住眼底的绝望轻轻道：“我知道你再也不想见到我⋯⋯我原来想，至少你还是喜欢我的。好，我走，从明天起彻底消失在你的生活里。”

想潇洒地转身，却忍不住再多看他一眼。

托雷斯没有任何行动，眼睛里却闪着什么东西。

背身朝他的拉莫斯没有看见，转身欲走。

袖口却被什么拉住了。

不是心理作用，是真的。

拉莫斯不可置信地转过头，看着仍然面无表情的托雷斯，伸着左手拉住自己的衣袖。

“不要走。”薄唇轻启，漂亮的金发男人终于转过头来看他，眼里是害羞是薄怒是委屈，还有一些无法严明的情绪。

那只手，还是紧紧地握住拉莫斯的衣袖。

巨大的喜悦几乎要冲翻拉莫斯一贯以来维持的慵懒潇洒，伸手紧紧地握住托雷斯拉自己衣袖的爪子：“Nando⋯⋯你这是，答应做我的男朋友？”

“鬼才答应！你去死！你做我的男朋友还差不多！”

这是他们的第一次宵夜。

托雷斯只感到脑袋“嗡”的一声，刹那间一片空白，周围的那些眼神和语言仿佛来自于另一个世界，步步逼向他，让他不由自主想逃。

那个男人，那个男人怎么可以这样！在众目睽睽之下万千人目光注视之中说那么胆大的话！这下可好了，自己父母会怎么想自己，自己亲朋好友会怎么想自己⋯⋯光是一想到那些熟悉的人像自己投来异样的眼神，就恨不得羞愤致死⋯⋯再也不敢看在场观众的反应，托雷斯转身就跑了出去。

“这是直播⋯⋯喂⋯⋯”女主持人花容失色，但显然慢了一步，跑得飞快的托雷斯已经消失在他的视线里。

信号还没来得及被切断，又一个身影像风一般跟着跑出去。

就在大家还没对那番大胆告白惊叹完时，四号男嘉宾席位和九号男嘉宾席位上已经空了，只剩下面面相觑的六男九女。

女主持在一片喧闹中清了清嗓子：“下面我们继续看剩下的男女嘉宾的选择⋯⋯”

拉莫斯找到托雷斯的时候他正一个人怔怔地站在M市电视台附近的河岸，一脸无助地望着远方。夜风吹拂起他的头发，金色的发丝在莫测的黑夜里飞扬，时而遮住了他美丽的脸庞，时而让拉莫斯看见那双眸子里的茫然。

“Nando⋯⋯”他轻轻靠近他，“我错了⋯⋯我不该那么冲动那么高调，可是我参加这个节目一直只想着怎么和你在一起，一想到你有可能在我面前找到个女朋友就难过得想摧毁一切。”

托雷斯没理睬他，依旧是那样的表情，那样的彷徨失措。

“第一次见你的时候，只是觉得你特别漂亮。后来在晚上无意撞见你和猫咪的对话，我才发现你是特殊的，自己想抱你的冲动那么强烈⋯⋯后来就一直忘不了你，可以说是日思夜想，我⋯⋯”

前方的男人依旧没有说话。

拉莫斯停止了滔滔不绝的话语，苦笑自己这次是真的栽在这个男子手上了。他掩住眼底的绝望轻轻道：“我知道你再也不想见到我⋯⋯我原来想，至少你还是喜欢我的。好，我走，从明天起彻底消失在你的生活里。”

想潇洒地转身，却忍不住再多看他一眼。

托雷斯没有任何行动，眼睛里却闪着什么东西。

背身朝他的拉莫斯没有看见，转身欲走。

袖口却被什么拉住了。

不是心理作用，是真的。

拉莫斯不可置信地转过头，看着仍然面无表情的托雷斯，伸着左手拉住自己的衣袖。

“不要走。”薄唇轻启，漂亮的金发男人终于转过头来看他，眼里是害羞是薄怒是委屈，还有一些无法严明的情绪。

那只手，还是紧紧地握住拉莫斯的衣袖。

巨大的喜悦几乎要冲翻拉莫斯一贯以来维持的慵懒潇洒，伸手紧紧地握住托雷斯拉自己衣袖的爪子：“Nando⋯⋯你这是，答应做我的男朋友？”

“鬼才答应！你去死！你做我的男朋友还差不多！”

这是他们的第一次宵夜。

以下内容需要积分高于 49 才可浏览  
托雷斯不知道拉莫斯为什么执意开车穿越了大半个城市来到这个饭店特地吃宵夜，可是清醒的冷风吹散了他脸上些许的红晕，让他的不知所措不是那么明显，这一点还是不错的。

拉莫斯点了很高级的红酒，是那种超市里找不到平时托雷斯想都不敢想的高价酒，口感很好就忍不住多喝了点，觉得喝多了的时候已经晕晕乎乎的了。

“来，Nando，我们上去休息一会儿。”拉莫斯买了单便扶着他往酒店楼上走。

云里雾里的托雷斯被搀着一路跟着拉莫斯走，忽然有种地铁事件重现的错觉。

怎么觉得这人那么不怀好意？等等，楼上是客房⋯⋯难道这人，早有预谋！

可是自己实在是晕得很，酒精的作用让浑身都发热。

托雷斯躺在客房的床上，想就此好好睡一觉，可是刚躺下来，就感觉耳边有个温热的会呼吸吐气弄得他氧氧的东西：“Nando，你睡着了么？”

“⋯⋯才没有。”

“那就好，希望你还有力气。”

“你要⋯⋯做什么？”

托雷斯感到有一只手攀上了他的腰际，捏住他柔软的腰，而后身上变得沉沉的，显然是承受了一个人的重量。

托雷斯一晕，立刻知道了他想干什么。

“你⋯⋯混蛋⋯⋯”托雷斯还想骂些色狼之类的词，可是话语被一双炽热的唇尽数吞入口中，听到的只有自己喉间发出的呜咽，全身酸软，推搡完全没有力道。

最糟糕的是，那个混蛋的膝盖顶到了托雷斯全身上下最脆弱的部分，摩擦之中他感到身体渐渐不受自己的控制。

好热⋯⋯好想，要⋯⋯

热流迅速像小腹集中，让他全身一阵颤栗的难受，而那原来想都不敢想会对男性膨胀的欲望已经撑住了他的裤子，透过衣物可以看见那美好男性器具的形状。

舌头放弃了抵抗，和拉莫斯的交缠在一起，放任他品味自己口中的每一处。

衣服被疯狂地撕扯着，象征性的拒绝根本阻止不了身上这个早就预谋好今夜要了他的人，诚实的身体暴露了自己不可告人的秘密，拼命想要和另外一具贴合在一起。

身体难受地扭动着，羞耻得不好意思去扯自己身上的遮盖，只好欲拒还迎地等着身上的人下一步的动作。托雷斯觉得这样的自己不要脸到了极点，可是还是阻止不了心里想要的东西。

“Nando，我爱你⋯⋯”饱含着情欲的沙哑在他的耳边这样呼唤。

“爱你个头！”理智尚存能让他挣扎着喊出这番话，但声音里的力气都化为绵软和迷乱，反而让人情欲更为勃发。

身上忽然轻了，下意识地闭上眼睛，他感觉到拉莫斯正在脱下他那身名牌装。

臭流氓！才不要看你！

等了一会儿都不再有反应，托雷斯不禁疑惑地睁开了眼，却对上了英俊的脸庞上一脸坏笑：“就知道你会等不及！”说罢又俯下身来。

“讨厌！去死！”残余的力让托雷斯从脑袋后面抽出枕头，盖在了那张脸上。

拉莫斯拿过枕头傻笑：“没想到我的Nando那么有情趣啊，来把腰抬起来。”

托雷斯不知道他想干什么，不由自主地盲从了一次，让拉莫斯把枕头塞在自己的腰下。他还在好奇这枕头是干什么的时候，雪白的脖颈就被狠狠吻住，还带着不重不轻的啮咬。

“你⋯⋯你是狼⋯..还咬我⋯⋯”可是感觉告诉了他这很舒服，他甚至想让拉莫斯再重一点，只是羞于启齿罢了。

手在他的腰线处一路流连向下，光滑的洁白的皮肤被拉莫斯那双有灵力的手处处燃起了欲望之火，托雷斯觉得自己的身体不是自己的了，完全在身上那个强势的人掌控之下。

胸口的两点被游戏般地挑逗，慢慢变红变大，拉莫斯色情的目光不停在上面移走，让托雷斯几乎又欲把眼睛闭上——可是身上的男人实在太好看，熠熠发光的眼神，高挺的鼻梁，性感的嘴唇，让他产生了想抚摸每一个部位的想法⋯⋯真好看。

“你真动人，我的Nando⋯⋯”俯下身湿吻托雷斯的胸口，电击般的快感流过托雷斯身体的同时还能感觉那人湿漉漉的长发黏在自己身上，有点痒，可是又好真切。他知道自己现在的模样一定很淫B荡很让自己无地自容，可是所有的心理围墙都让拉莫斯的百般挑逗和爱抚所击溃，或者说是自己的心甘愿为他放弃这座墙。

终于到了关键的时候，那只手已经攻城略池地伸入托雷斯的内裤，另一只手则将内裤一把扯下，托雷斯的下身毫无遮掩地暴露在了拉莫斯的眼皮底下。托雷斯羞愧得不敢去看拉莫斯的表情甚至泫然欲泣，而拉莫斯的手开始慢慢逗弄那个早已抬头的分B身，同时眼光瞄向更深处⋯⋯

“啊⋯⋯”快感击退了所有的羞耻和自责，让托雷斯感到前所未有的快乐，在拉莫斯手中彻底释放，喷薄而出的液体射到了拉莫斯的身上，托雷斯不敢想那是自己身上流出的，紧闭双眼继续享受一波又一波快感来袭。

当然托雷斯还是有常识的。他知道眼前这个人绝对没那么好心在满足了自己之后就收手不干。大腿被抬到了前所未有的高度，成了十分别扭的姿势，让自己的后庭尽显于拉莫斯似乎能看穿一切的眼中。托雷斯感觉自己的脸烧得可以滴出血来，却无法让这一刻快点过去。他只觉得时间被无限拖长，而男人根本没有放过自己的意思。

“臭流氓⋯⋯”声音比刚才更为沙哑无力，听上去也更为挑逗。拉莫斯伸手掰开托雷斯的臀部，隐隐欲现的红色嫩蕊让他血脉喷张，恨不得此刻就将自己苦忍许久的欲望深深埋入。

可是这样是行不通的。他的Nando会痛得撕心裂肺。

只能先用手指试探这从未有人进入的mi穴。

托雷斯眼睁睁地看着拉莫斯从床头拿出一罐胶体涂在手上，心里不禁感叹这禽兽果真是早有预谋。说来他本来对这些事情是一无所知的，只是发现自己的心意后从恐慌到接受的那几天里他一直试着摆脱心理负担去了解一下这方面的知识，所以略微知道了现在自己被做的事情进程将会是如何。

紧致的隐秘被带有冰冷膏体的温暖撑开，有规律的搅动让入口处渐渐扩张，拉莫斯探入了第二根手指。

“唔⋯⋯”托雷斯皱了皱眉头，深深有种骑虎难下的感觉。疼痛感愈来愈剧烈，他不知道一会儿男人的器具进入的时候自己会被折腾成什么模样。

让他停手吧⋯⋯

想要伸出手拉住拉莫斯探入三根的手指，到了一半，托雷斯还是决定放弃。

还是，让他做下去吧⋯⋯

被拉莫斯的欲望狠狠刺穿的那一刻，托雷斯感到内里在翻江倒海，甚至比预想中还要疼上许多。眼泪不知不觉流了下来，却被温柔的像羽毛似的亲吻吸走。

他努力睁大了眼睛不让眼泪再流下来：“大色狼⋯⋯我是不是很勇敢⋯⋯”

拉莫斯搂紧他拼命吻着：“嗯，你不止很勇敢，还很棒。”

夜，还很长。

接下去的事情大家也都知道，见家长什么的自然是不能免，虽然遇到了一些波折，但好歹家长们都看得到孩子的真爱和托雷斯身上隐隐的红色痕迹，最后终是成了眷属（其实是作者不想细写= =）。

据说他们顺利结婚之后报名参加当地乡亲节目的男性明显增多女性明显减少，至于原因自然笑而不语。

后来有一次他们去坐地铁，是托雷斯主动提出的，说什么要纪念他们的遇见。地铁开到一半时拉莫斯忽然闻到一股奇异的香味。

“Nando，”拉莫斯吸了吸鼻子，“你有没有闻到什么奇怪的味道？”

“啊？没有啊⋯⋯”

“哦，那大概是错觉。”

过了一会儿酥软的感觉传遍了拉莫斯全身，他感到有些不对劲，转头却看到托雷斯诡异的笑容，准确地说，应该是阴谋得逞之后的可爱。

“Nando你⋯⋯”头一晕，倒在身边的人怀里。

托雷斯笑着把他拖出了地铁：“禽兽也有倒下的一天啊。”

他在地铁站旁的旅馆订了房。翻身的这一天，他等了太久了。


End file.
